David Oliver
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sechelt, BC, CAN | draft = 144th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 1994 | career_end = 2007 }} David Oliver (born April 17, 1971 in Sechelt, British Columbia, Canada) is a Canadian retired ice hockey forward. Playing career A graduate of the University of Michigan, Oliver started his NHL career with the Edmonton Oilers in 1994. He also played with the New York Rangers, Ottawa Senators, Phoenix Coyotes, and Dallas Stars. He has also played in the American Hockey League, International Hockey League, Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga, and the United Kingdom's British National League. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1988-89 Vernon Lakers BCJHL 58 41 38 79 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Vernon Lakers BCJHL 58 51 48 99 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 U. of Michigan NCAA 27 13 11 24 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 U. of Michigan NCAA 44 31 27 58 32 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 U. of Michigan NCAA 40 35 20 55 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 U. of Michigan NCAA 41 28 40 68 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Cape Breton Oilers AHL 32 11 18 29 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Edmonton Oilers NHL 44 16 14 30 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 20 19 39 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Edmonton Oilers NHL 17 1 2 3 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 New York Rangers NHL 14 2 1 3 4 3 0 0 0 0 1997-98 Houston Aeros IHL 78 38 27 65 60 4 3 0 3 4 1998-99 Ottawa Senators NHL 17 2 5 7 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Houston Aeros IHL 37 18 17 35 30 19 10 6 16 22 1999-00 Houston Aeros IHL 45 16 11 27 40 11 3 4 7 8 1999-00 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 9 1 0 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Ottawa Senators NHL 7 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 51 14 17 31 35 10 6 2 8 8 2001-02 Munich Barons DEL 59 20 14 34 30 9 2 2 4 6 2002-03 Dallas Stars NHL 6 0 3 3 2 6 0 0 0 2 2002-03 Utah Grizzlies AHL 37 11 14 25 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Dallas Stars NHL 36 7 5 12 12 1 0 0 0 0 2003-04 Utah Grizzlies AHL 31 5 12 17 12 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Guildford Flames BNL 13 6 12 18 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Dallas Stars NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Iowa Stars AHL 54 21 13 34 26 5 3 0 3 4 2006-07 Rogle BK Swe-1 29 5 7 12 34 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 233 49 49 98 84 10 0 0 0 2 External links * Category:Born in 1971 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cape Breton Oilers players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Guildford Flames players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Iowa Stars players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:München Barons players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Rogle Angleholm players Category:Retired in 2007